Rise
by Deus Orion
Summary: He found the secrets they hid from him. He learned of their assistance of the genocide of his clan. He learned of everything that they tried to hide from him that day. He learned that vengeance was need for family.


_**A/N: Ugh, i had orignally planned to for the remake of this chapter to be post up WAY earlier than this, But ive been in a writing funk lately and cant seem to get an**__**ything going. Anyways, expect another update soon...in about 5 days or so.**_

_**Special thanks to Psudocode Samurai for beta'ing this chapter.**_

Sinking into the chair of the Hokage Naruto Uzumaki gave an over exaggerated sigh. He had been at home, getting ready to eat a steaming cup of hot ramen when one of the weird animal mask wearing Ninja had appeared in his apartment, stating that the Hokage wished to see him. He had said okay, quickly eating the rest of his ramen before leaving with the animal Ninja. When he had arrived at the Hokage's office, the old man had said that he had some last minute business to attend to, understanding that the Hokage was a busy man Naruto had nodded and said that he would wait for the old man to come back. At first, the old man had relented and said that the blonde should come with him, but with a bit of persuasion from the blonde the old Kage had caved in and allowed the blonde to stay in the office while he left with more of the weird animal Ninja.

"Man…this is sooo boring" Naruto complained to nobody in particular, sitting up the blonde began to shuffle through the mass of papers and scrolls, "Maybe I can pass the time by learning a super cool jutsu." the blonde mumbled to himself, a few minutes later the blonde frowned as he looked at the last paper on the desk. There was nothing but papers and scrolls talking about mission and the village profits. Scooting the chair back the blonde began to rummage through the drawers of the Hokage's desk; frowning again, Naruto tossed the last scroll he looked through back into the drawer. "Man you'd expect the old man to have at least one jutsu around here…" opening the last drawer to the desk Naruto gave a small groan when he found the desk empty.

Pulling the drawer out of the desk Naruto inspected it, hoping to find at least something inside it. When his search came up empty handed the blonde tossed the wooden contraption to the floor, causing it to bounce up before landing face down and a piece of the wood to snap open with a loud 'crack'. Eyeing the drawer suspiciously Naruto took a cautious step towards the object before picking it up. Finding where the piece of wood had snapped open, the little blonde came face to face with a leather bound journal, pulling the journal out Naruto sat the drawer down before opening the book to a random page.

_Today has been a tiresome day, the feared Kyuubi no Yoko attacked out humble village. During the demon fox's rampage, the village received heavy damage from the brute force of the fox and one its destructive Bijuudama. Before any more damage could be served, the fox was subdued by a series of glowing chains from an unknown source; I learned that it was due to one, Kushina Uzumaki, wife of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Before I could reach the site where the fox was held down I found a barrier surrounding the vicinity of the fox and forest, through the foliage I could make out the figure of Minato placing a small bundle onto a pedestal before going through the hand signs for the Shiki Fuin. Immediately, I tried to find a way past the barrier to stop Minato, but I couldn't, after Minato had summoned the Shinigami the Nine-Tails had tried to kill its soon-to-be Jinchuuriki, it had failed when Minato and his wife had intercepted the claw meant to crush little Naruto. After Minato and Kushina had given Naruto their last breathes and words, they had sealed the fox into before disappearing with the Shinigami. Later on, after everything had settled down I found a note addressing to me from Minato, inside the letter it had stated that Minato and Kushina wished for little Naruto to grow up knowing who his parents were, that they loved him, and to live a life full of love and happiness._

_I burned the letter immediately._

A few weeks after the Kyuubi's attack and sealing, Jiriaya had come to the village, telling me of a prophecy the Toad Sage had foretold.

A powerful warrior will be born from two powerful Ninja and will face many hardships, but will lead the Ninja world into a revolution that will ensure peace and harmony.'

I believe that Naruto is this powerful Ninja, and to become the Ninja of this prophecy…Naruto must not know of his heritage

.

Slamming the book close, Naruto rubbed his eyes furiously, he did have parents, and they loved him. Sniffling quietly the blonde wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt before pausing as he heard footsteps out side the door. Eyeing the journal in his hands, the blonde quickly stuffed the book into the waistband of his pants, picking up the drawer that was still on the floor Naruto placed it back into its shelf before opening the window behind him and jumping out of it. Landing on the rooftop right below the Hokage Tower the blonde took off in a burst of speed.

Right into the arms of the Hokage.

Grunting quietly, the blonde quickly pulled himself away from the chuckling old man. Cursing to himself Naruto smiled while he rubbed the back of his head, "H-hey, what are you doing here old man?" he asked loudly.

Standing to his full height Sarutobi Hiruzen gave Naruto a friendly smile, "Surely my office isn't that boring, is it Naruto? I was only gone for an hour, you can image my surprise when I come back and find you jumping out of my window." Breathing a sigh of relief Naruto mentally patted himself on the back; he hadn't caught him hiding the journal. Clearing his throat Naruto gave the Hokage, a fake annoyed look.

"Well yea! Who wouldn't get bored being cooped up in that office all day long? Beside I was hungry and I wanted to get home and eat some ramen!" the blonde lied.

"Well then, I wont keep you waiting I just wanted to tell you that starting tomorrow you will be attending the Ninja Academy." grinning widely Naruto began to hop around excitedly. His past actions and discoveries forgotten, calming down the blonde thanked the Hokage before taking off in the direction of his apartment.

_**-Time Skip: 10 Minutes Later.-**_

Closing his door with a soft click and locking it behind him, Naruto groaned as he collapsed face first into his sofa, grunting when he felt something jut into his stomach. Rolling over, the tired blonde lifted his shirt up and pulled the familiar leather book out of his waistband before tossing it onto the nightstand next to his couch and rolling back over to go to sleep. A few minutes later, with the unknown speed of a Jounin, Naruto had hopped off of his couch and grabbed the book before settling back into the couch, flipping his lamp on the blonde opened the journal to its first page.

_Today I found the Shodaime's journal while looking for Konoha's Tax Book. I found it behind the bookcase that sits on the left side of the office. Although its contents were aged with time, I was still able to make out bits and piece of it, in it, the Shodaime talks of weird hallucinations he has. He says that they show him the image of a man enshrouded in darkness with glowing, purple eyes that have ripple patterns surrounding the pupil holding a glowing orb attached to a long Bo-like staff. He also states that he has other hallucinations, one of the hallucinations shows him two men, one named Altair, and the other named Ezio, fighting and killing men who bear red crosses across their clothing and skin. The Shodaime says that he has researched these two names repeatedly, but has come up empty handed. For quite some time the Shodaime does not written in the journal, when he does, it is well after the foundation of Konoha, his triumph over Madara Uchiha and the Kyuubi no Yoko, and his arranged marriage with the Uzumaki's Clan _Head's _daughter, Mito Uzumaki. In his entries he talks of Mito, how she tells the Uzumaki who have come with her to Konoha about the of the men name Altair and Ezio. When the Shodaime confronts his wife about these two, she vehemently denies him the knowledge he seeks, I am afraid anything after that is gone with its time…_

Sitting the book in his lap, Naruto scrunches his eyes at the last few names, Ezio, Altair, and Mito Uzumaki….he had never heard of those names, but why did they sound so familiar? Racking his brain for an answer the blonde gave an unsatisfied groan when he could not remember. Looking back at the page Naruto couldn't help but smile.

The _Uzumaki _Clan.

He had a family and a clan.

But, where were they?

Bringing his attention back to the book in his lap the blonde turned the page, intent on find out more about his clan.

_Looking through the rest of the Shodaime's journal, I have not found any more entries about the strange hallucinations he has had about the two men, and the ones who bear the red crosses. I am afraid that if I ask Mito about the information I also seek that it will raise suspicion, and cause her to destroy any other information she may have. For the safety of the village, I have placed a number of seals on the journal before burning it. I fear that if the information inside this journal falls into enemy hands, it will lead to the fall of Konoha and Hi no Kuni_.

Reading this entry Naruto frowned, there had gone his lead on finding out about a bit more of his clan. Shaking his head the blonde returned to reading, skipping a few pages that told about nothing important.

_The day has finally come when receive the next Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Yoko, Mito, who has been the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, has grown old and frail, much like myself. The Uzumaki's have decided to sent a young girl named Uzumaki Kushina as the next container, the Uzumaki's feel that with this child's unique chakra that she can be the one who finally tames the Kyuubi and use its power freely, seeing as Mito was unable to do so.  
_  
At this Naruto's eyes widened, his mom and this Mito person had held the Kyuubi before him? Nodding to himself, Naruto vowed to go to the archives tomorrow and try to find out more about the women in this book.

_It has been a week since Kushina has arrived in the village and three days since Mito has passed away, even after the unsealing of the Kyuubi her Uzumaki vitality allow her to live up to the age of 120 years old and five hours after a Bijuu extraction. I fear that the sudden events that have been placed on Kushina do not bode well with her. During Mito's limited time here Kushina had grown attached to the women, and after her death, it seems that she does not want to be bothered. Today she had started the academy and sent three kids to the hospital due to them teasing her, and threatened young Minato that if he didn't stop looking like a 'girly-boy' she would beat him into the ground. I hope that assigning Minato to befriend her in attempt to get her to open up does not lead to his early grave._

After reading this passage Naruto snickered, his mom sounded so cool.

_It has been a month since Minato has successfully befriended Kushina and they have become Genin. I have received a message from Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri, stating that they fear Uzushio, they exceptional knowledge on seals, espionage, and assassination frighten the other nation and they wish for Konoha to aid in their assault on Uzushio. The nations have also stated that their ANBU have found many hideouts in their territories that bear the Uzumaki swirl. Sending out my own ANBU I have found many of these hideouts in Hi no Kuni as well. I hope that by sending out these platoons of ANBU to aid in the extermination is the right choice. Kami help me if Kushina ever finds out about this. _

Hearing a knocking at his front door Naruto have a small yelp before calming down, closing the journal and sliding it under his couch for safe keeping the blonde went to answer the door. Unlocking the deadbolt to his door the blonde opened his door slightly before peeking out at his visitors. It was one of the Animal Ninja. Opening his door fully the blonde stared at the mask that resembled a bear. "How can I help you?" Naruto asked grabbing the package that was held in front of him the blonde shook it lightly to try and guess what was inside.

"It is a gift from Lord Hokage to prepare you for the academy tomorrow."

Hearing this Naruto frowned slightly, the old man…ridding those thoughts from his head the blonde looked up to thank the Animal Ninja only to find him gone and a pile of leaves in his place. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto hurriedly closed his door and relocked it before sitting the package on his table and heading back to his couch, grabbing the book from up under the furniture the blonde adopted a thinking face. "I need to find a place to hide this…," he murmured, snapping his small fingers Naruto grinned, "I know just the place too." Running to his room the blonde grabbed his small bed before pushing it halfway across the room using the wheels located on the bottom of the beds legs. Lifting a few loose floorboards Naruto revealed a small crawlspace; chucking the book into the depths of the small hole, he gave a satisfied nod when he heard a dull 'thump' from within the darkness. Replacing the floorboards and his bed back into their original spots the blonde quickly stripped down to his boxers before crawling into bed, a few minutes later he was snoring softly into his pillow.

**_-Scene Change: Unknown Location-_**

Staring at the dingy water and walls that surrounded him Naruto grimaced, where the hell was he? He clearly remembered getting into bed and falling asleep, and you can't really move around when your sleep, unless you sleepwalk that is, and the blonde highly doubted that he sleepwalked. Satisfied with his answer, Naruto concluded that this was a dream. Although in a dream you aren't able to move around freely, are you? Upset that his logic had a hole I the blonde scowled and moved on. Walking down the only corridor in his view Naruto was quite surprised when he found that his first step had somehow transported him to a giant cage with a small piece of paper stuck to the middle of it. Whistling loudly, the blonde placed his hand against the cold metal before stumbling back in shock. As soon as his hand had met the cage, a giant pair of red eyes stared down at him.

"Hn, your younger than the last one they sealed me in," the voice rumbled.

Steeling his features, Naruto stood back up before dusting himself off and staring back at the red eyes. "I'm guessing you're the Kyuubi?" he asked.

"You are correct; now fear me and my immense power mortal!"

Closing one eye Naruto waved a hand in front of his face, "You need a breath mint, talk about bad breath."

Ignoring the verbal jab about its breathe the Kyuubi raised a non-existent eyebrow at the blonde before sniffing at him. 'I do not sense or feel any fear coming from him, why is that?' focusing back on the child below it Kyuubi growled loudly, "I could devour you in an instant you insignificant brat!" rolling his eyes at the threat Naruto continued to stare at the fox, a bit of boredom flashing in his eyes.

"No you can't." stepping closer to the cage the blonde knock on the bars, "Judging by these bars and that seal up there your stuck in there. Now, where am I?" Feeling its eyes widened the Kyuubi stared at the 10 year old in shock, this puny human was demanding things from it? Growling the fox snorted, it would entertain the human, for now.

"We are in your mind young one," nodding his head in understanding Naruto leaned against the bars of the cage. Silence drifted through the air before Naruto spoke up again.

"What do you know about Kushina and Mito Uzumaki?"

Instantly, the fox tensed, it narrowed its eyes and inspected the blonde, "How do know about those two?" Kyuubi asked apprehensively, resting its head against it forepaws the Bijuu waited for an answer.

"I-I read about them…Kushina is my mom and your second container…and I don't really know about Mito, but I have a feeling you know something, something important." Kyuubi had to hand it to the boy. He was smart. Thinking to itself

"I-I read about them…Kushina is my mom and your second container…and I don't really know about Mito, but I have a feeling you know something, something important." Kyuubi had to hand it to the boy. He was smart. Thinking to itself for a moment the Nine-Tails replied.

"You are right about Kushina…" the fox growled briefly, as if it were remembering something or someone it hated. "She was your mother and my second container before she died, I cannot tell you much about her, only that she had a strong taste for ramen and l-loved you…" at the word 'died' Kyuubi smirked victoriously and at the word 'loved', it sounded as if Kyuubi had ate something distasteful. In response, Naruto glared when he noticed the smirk and smile when Kyuubi mentioned the ramen and love. "And Mito-dono was my first container, she was much better than your mother, she was respectable, beautiful, and a lot more calmer than your mother." feeling that he had a sufficient amount of answers Naruto asked his next question.

"Do you know of the ones named Altair and Ezio?"

The fox visibly stiffened at that question, Altair and Ezio? How did this child know of them? Only the Uzumaki-the fox had forgotten the boy was a descendent of the Uzumaki, but only Mito and a few Uzumaki knew of those two, and they were already dead. 'This child is…intriguing…' feeling a small smirk tug at his maw Kyuubi went to answer the child, stopping as it suddenly remember something important.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Watching the elderly form of Mito Uzumaki carefully, the Kyuubi felt a single tear build up right eye. Discreetly wiping the tear away, the Nine-Tails focused its attention on it container. "Kurama…do not hide your tears from me." at this, Kurama felt more tears built up at its eyes, this mortal-No, this woman-had done the impossible. She had understood the Bijuu and broken through the defenses it had set up and warmed his non-existent heart. She held his respect._

Only the Sage had held his respect up until now.

"Mito-dono, you shouldn't be here…you need your rest." Kurama whispered the last part, unknown to him Mito had heard it.

_"No, No, I have gotten enough rest in my time Kurama," Mito gave a dry chuckle when she saw Kurama's eyes widen. "My visit wont be long, I have come to tell you about the prophet." at this Kurama turned serious, "You will be sealed into the prophet Altair and Ezio spoke of." summoning a paintbrush and inkpot, Mito shuffled over to the side of Kurama. With the skill of a seal master, she had quickly drawn a complex seal onto Kurama's rust colored fur. "And when that time comes…I want you to activate this seal…I have put a portion of my chakra and soul into this seal."_

Giving the elderly Uzumaki a confused glance the Bijuu voiced its thoughts, "Mito-dono…how do I know when the time is right to activate the seal?" giving the fox another dry chuckle Mito patted its side before breaking into a coughing fit. "Mito-dono!" Kurama exclaimed worriedly, holding her hand up Mito waved the fox off.

"Tr-trust me Kurama, you will know, now I must go, my energy is wavering, I will see you later…Kurama-chan." and with that Mito slowly disappeared from her mindscape. Staring at the empty spot for a few minutes Kurama let loose a throaty chuckle.

"Farewell…Mito-dono."

**-Flashback End-**

Feeling fresh tears build up in its eyes Kurama quickly wiped them away and stared at Naruto. 'Boy, you better be the prophet Mito-dono spoke of…or so help me I kill you were you stand.' Focusing a bit of chakra into the seal on its side, Kurama smiled lightly as he felt a familiar chakra appear next to him.

"So I'm guessing you know nothing about them?" Naruto asked a bit angrily.

"Kurama may not know about them, but I do."

Startled at the revelation of a new voice, Naruto turned to find the owner of the voice. Only to blush furiously at the figure standing in front of him. Standing in front of him had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Whoever this woman was stood around 5'6, dressed in an elegant, white formal kimono with a black obi tied around her waist. Upon closer inspection, Naruto could see the Uzumaki swirl placed on the back of the obi, moving on to the face of the mystery woman Naruto felt his blush increase ten-fold. Staring back at him were bright, pupiless, honey colored eyes that were attached to a slightly pale face. Two bright right red head bangs framed the same pale, heart shaped face, on the left bang three small pins were attached to the hair while the right one was tucked behind the ear. Examining the rest of the woman's hair Naruto found two buns sitting on top of the woman's head, three pins were poked through each bun holding a sealing tag inscribed with kanji. Finding his voice the blonde asked the woman a question.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am Mito Uzumaki…and you, young Uzumaki, are an Assassin."

_**-Scene Change: Unknown Location.-** _

"Tobi, my son, how does your hunt go?"

"Very good father, I have recruited Nagato and Konan, two of the Ame Orphans."

"Excellent. What about the third one?"

"He was not with them father."

Growling, 'Father' slammed his fist into the armrest of his chair, "Find him! It is crucial that you do! Now go!"

"Y-yes father"

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, dont for get to read more, review, and point out flaws and mistakes. Also, i dont really have a pairing for this story so give any suggestions as too who what the pairing should be.**_

_**Den'atsu Ga.**_


End file.
